Just let me love you
by xRyux
Summary: OdionxMarik. If you're lookin for a good lemon fic, you've found one. Odion just wishes Marik would love him....and he got his wish.MA.


Just let me love you

Marik breathed in the fresh salt air. It was over, it was finally over. All the chaos had ended and only the beginings to a new life lay out before him. The waves crashed gently against the boat sending a small shower of sea water up and onto the deck. Marik sighed and watched the sun sink lower into the horizon. A new life. Just saying the words inside his head made his heart leap with hope.

The past was behind him now and he never wanted to look back. The things that had angered him before now began to shine with a new light. He was going home.

"Excuse me...Marik?" Ishizu said softly, appearing behind Marik on the deck. "Odion wishes to speak with you." Marik nodded and walked down to the cabin beneath the boat. He needed to speak Odion anyway. This time alone. He had more private matters to speak of without the presence of his sister, the Pharaoh, and the others.

Upon arriving at the room Marik saw Odion sitting to the bed, a book in his lap. "Uh, hey." Marik said, walking into the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Odion nodded. Marik went and sat next to him on the bed. "There's somethig I've been meaning to tell you..." Odion said. "Yes?" Marik replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I..." Odion began. "I wanted to tell you that...you...are very strong...and I'm proud of you for earlier." Marik seemed a bit taken aback at first but then smirked. "Well...without you i would have never been able to overcome my darkness...so It's you I should thank."

""Maybe..." Odion sighed. He leaned back against the pillow and absentmindedly watched the clock. "So...Marik said, "What did you really want to tell me?"

"What?" Odion said, looking surprised. "What did you really wanna tell me?" Marik repeated.

"Nothing...Just that you were strong...and stuff." Marik frowned and didn't look convinced.

"That's it...nothing more...you called me in here to say you were proud of me? Why don't you tell me what you were really going to say?"

Odion coughed attempting to hide a giggle. "Nothing...nothing else."

"Pfft...fine..." Marik crossed his arms, faced towards the door and listened to the ticking of the clock. Marik took peeks at Odion and saw he was looking away from him. Marik knew that he was hiding something and he was dying to know what it was. If it was what he thought it was, testing his theory out wouldnt cause any harm. Marik jumped on Odion suddenly taking him by surprise and straddled his waist.

"Is this what you wanted?" Marik asked and pushed his lips against the other boy below him. Odion let out a muffled gasp. Marik smiled. He knew it. He could feel Odion giving into the kiss and just when he thought he'd givin up fighting his lust, Odion pulled away.

"Marik, don't..."

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because...I'm not for you...you shouldn't."

"I should."

"No...no...it wouldn't be right...There's better people for you. Please don't settle for me..."

"But I love you."

Odion looked up at Marik. The boy he'd been serving for years. He had always envied his brilliant lavender eyes and adored the touch of his skin. All these feelings for his master had been building up inside him for years and years. Now, when he knew he couldn't, shouldn't love Marik, he did. He had admitted to himself to moment Marik looked into his eyes as he returned to his normal self earlier. But now that Marik loved him back he felt a pang of regret in his heart. He felt Marik was too good for him, too fragile and too special. Marik deserved better then this ugly servant boy. He deserved someone beautiful and charming and that person wasnt him.

"I don't love you..." It hurt so bad to say this, but he did.

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

Odion shrugged.

"I know you too well Odion and you cannot hide anything from me. You want to love me but the thought of being a burden is holding you back. I'll let you love me Odion. Just let me love you."

"But..."

Marik quieted him again by lightly placing his lips against Odions mouth. "Hush." Odion closed his eyes and let Marik kiss him and touch him. This is what he'd always wanted. Someone to kiss him and touch him in all the right places. Everything he'd ever wished for was all coming together. Marik loved him back. That was the most brilliant feeling in the world. He felt Marik's hand reached between their bodies and against his thigh and he was hit with the sudden desire for sex. This feeling was even better. Who would have thought his dreams could become reality? His breathing suddenly quickened and his pants seemed tight.

Marik responded to this sudden hint of sexual desire by pressing his hips harder into onto Odion and holding his body down from lurching up. They both had begun to sweat immencialy and there was no air conditioning in the boat. Marik broke the kiss just for a moment to remove his shirt, followed by the rest of his clothing. Odions body was shaking so badly from pleasure he could hardly remove his pants. Marik growled and pulled of his pants, immeadiatly freeing Odions wanting member. He began stroking it softly at first, letting Odion get used to pleasure.

Odion moaned softly and bucked his hips against Mariks tighening grip. He felt a climax building up inside him. But they hadn't gone as far as he'd wanted. He couldn't come. Not yet.

"Marik...I need...more..." Odion whispered. Marik nodded and removed his hand from Odion and reached around to his rear to stretch himself for what was to come. Odion waited impaiently as Marik fingered and stretched himself. Marik groans and facial expressions were arousing him even closer to the point or coming and he didn't think he'd get himself inside Marik long enough before having to come.

Marik eventually was assured he was stretched far enough and brushed few strands of hair out of his face as he readied him self for Odions intrusion. He took a deep breath as he lowered himself onto Odion and wincing in pain the moment the tip entered inside his body. His ass felt like it was being ripped apart as Odion went deeper and deeper. He whined when he felt he could go no further and began to pull out again. Odion lay below him, appearently enjoying himself, for a frenzy of agsp and moans began to echo around the room and Marik noticed that they were not only Odions but his own. He pressed himself back down again and began to relax. Soon he picked up a rythem and stuck to it. His body shook and cries became louder and his climax approached.

"Oh, yes...Odion...yes...I...ohhh...nn.." Marik felt Odion come inside him and his own orgasm wasn't long after. He body trembled one last time as Odions cock rammed into his prostate and his white essence spilled out from deep inside him and onto Odions stomach. He gasped and fell forward, practicly landing in his own cum and layed his head on Odion's sweaty, panting chest. Marik felt so releived having lost his virginity. He now had someone to give him everything he wanted. Someone that was special and just for him. Himself and no one else. And that person was Odion.

"Wow...thank you..so...so much..." Odion sighed. Marik smiled and closed his eyes.

"Anytime, love. It's just you and me now. Just you and me.

_Wonderful. Now review my sweets! I appologise for not updating any of my other fics as i had promised. I'm a bit on hiatus now. I can't seem to write and don't get pulled into my writing as I used to. I suppose I needed a break. A very long break. I'm coming back though and hopefully when summer starts i'll work more on writing and esspecially when I get my own computer in a month or two. I'll keep an update of my progress on my profile page so you can see how many days you have to wait for my next update. I am working, just very slowly. Like a paragraph every 2 weeks...Love ya all and I havn't forgot about you. Keep checkin up on my profile for them updates! I SWEAR they'll be there!_


End file.
